1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mail paper sealing apparatus for sealing a folded mail paper. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mail paper sealing apparatus including an input part for automatically or manually supplying a mail paper and a convey accelerator provided on a convey path between compression rollers sealing the folded mail paper to accelerate only one side of the mail paper such that the mail paper is conveyed as being inclined by a predetermined angle with respect to a convey direction and enters the compression roller part starting at a corner of one side of a front end, thereby not only obtaining a greater compression effect through a gradual extension of a pressure area of the compression roller part starting at a center but also greatly reducing an impact noise generated at the time of compression.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, enterprises holding massive members such as financial institutions, government offices, etc. use a mail paper sealing apparatus for reducing a manufacturing time of various kinds of GIRO papers, invitation cards, bills, etc. sent to the members, reducing a manufacturing cost or a delivery cost, and collectively performing rapid folding and sealing by multistage-folding a single sheet of mail paper whose both surfaces are recorded with contents and sealing an edge of the mail paper in order to meet a restricted time limit for treatment of a mail and mass manufacturing.
The mail paper sealing apparatus is a device for sequentially collectively performing processes of automatically or manually feeding, folding, and sealing a mail paper or automatically or manually inputting and sealing a previously folded mail paper. The mail paper sealing apparatus performs automatic folding and sealing and makes front/rear surfaces of one mail paper contact with each other on the basis of any folding line so as to complete one mail.
In general, a mail paper sealing apparatus includes a folding part for automatically folding a mail paper to seal the mail paper. However, without the folding part, the mail paper sealing apparatus can be constructed to be of various types of automatically or manually feeding a mail paper folded by a separate folding device or manually and sealing the mail paper with a press roller part.
Accordingly, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a general mail paper sealing apparatus includes a paper feeding part 1, a folding part 5, a compression roller part 9, and a driving unit 10.
In general, an edge of a mail paper is coated with a sealing adhesive. The mail paper can be constituted of either a single sheet or two outer and inner sheets. The mail paper is sequentially automatically fed through the paper feeding part 1 and conveyed to the folding part 5 and then, is multistage-folded in the folding part 5.
After that, the folded mail paper is conveyed to the compression roller part 9 and is finally sealed in the compression roller part 9 and then, is discharged outside.
The compression roller part 9 includes a pair of press rollers 9a and 9b and thus, simultaneously presses and compression-seals a top surface and bottom surface of the conveyed mail paper.
In conclusion, the mail paper is automatically fed from the paper feeding part 1 and, while sequentially passing through the folding part 5 and the compression roller part 9, is automatically folded according to defined standards and then is sealed and discharged.
However, the conventional mail paper sealing apparatus has the following problems.
First, a front end of the mail paper folded in the folding part 5 enters between the pair of press rollers 9a and 9b of the compression roller part 9 with keeping right angles with a convey direction and therefore, the press rollers 9a and 9b simultaneously press the whole surface of the front end of the folded mail paper. By doing so, the press rollers 9a and 9b suffer warp and comes off at a center and thus, its compression quality is deteriorated. Accordingly, there is a need for large-sized press rollers 9a and 9b of relatively large diameters being able to guarantee a greater compression force for the purpose of preventing the warp. However, there is a problem of remarkably increasing a manufacturing cost of a compression roller part 9.
Second, the whole surface of the front end of the mail paper simultaneously rapidly enters between the press rollers 9a and 9b and then, the whole surface of a rear end is simultaneously released from the press rollers 9a and 9b. Because of this, there is a problem that an impact noise increases when the mail paper is advanced into or is discharged out the compression roller part 9.